


Корона из роз и терновника

by moremori



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moremori/pseuds/moremori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний долг рыцаря.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корона из роз и терновника

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось это где-то во время перечитывания саги, и тогда выглядело вполне прилично, однако написание затянулось, характер персонажей и мира в целом забылся и получился, наверное, жуткий, флаффный ООС, со всякими враками про цветочки и дружбу. Ну ладно.

Он вспоминал, как маленькая Маргери учила его плести цветочные венки. Старшие братья избежали подобной участи, но у Лораса с Маргери был всего год разницы, и он часто служил для развлечений неугомонной сестренки. И лет до семи та действительно предпочитала общество брата всем другим девочкам ее возраста в Хайгардене.

Лорас даже помнит тот день. Вечером, на закате дня, когда у обоих уже закончились ежедневные занятия, маленькая Маргери утащила его вглубь обширных садов при замке. Днем ранее Уиллас, тогда только недавно ставший оруженосцем, крепко поколотил Лораса деревянным мечом во время тренировочных боев, так что на следующий день тот фехтовал с особым усилием, показывая старшему брату все свое семилетнее мастерство. Именно поэтому к вечеру он совсем устал и позволил сестре обучать себя такому вовсе не мужественному занятию. Уиллас… Лорас совсем забыл, каким задавакой тот был. После того турнира брат как-то разом повзрослел и отдалился от их с Гарланом забав, хотя они как могли старались развлечь старшего брата. В тот вечер Маргери раз за разом заставляла его плести цветочные венки, доводя их до совершенства. Она сама совсем недавно научилась этому искусству, и была воодушевлена до крайности. Только в последний венок сестра позволила Лорасу вплести тяжелые желтые бутоны на жестких длинных ножках, все повторяя, что розы – символ их семейства, и их достойно только самое лучшее. На ужин она прибежала с венком на голове, хвастаясь всем, что ей сплел его брат. Еще несколько дней после этого Лорасу поминали его мастерство в таком «девчачьем» занятии.

В следующий раз Лорас вспоминал этот навык уже через несколько лет, будучи оруженосцем Ренли Баратеона. Тогда он только приехал в Штормовой Предел. Замок полностью отличался от родного Хайгардена, и для мальчишки одиннадцати лет все в нем было интересно и занимательно. Еще с первых дней он заметил, что под вечер Ренли любил уходить в большую, но почти заброшенную богорощу в стенах замка. С самого начала отношения с молодым лордом у Лораса не заладились, но он был слишком общительным и веселым ребенком, чтобы пустит все на самотек. Узнав про маленькую привычку младшего Баратеона сбегать под защиту древних чардрев, оруженосец стал следовать за ним, день изо дня прячась в густых кустарниках. Он просто наблюдал, скрываясь в зарослях диких колючих роз. Через некоторое время Лорас мастерски научился избегать острых шипов, а порою даже умудрялся беззвучно срезать длинные стебли и плести из них венки, представляя, как красовалась бы в них Маргери среди своих подружек. Младшему из трех братьев Тиреллов было уже одиннадцать, он был почти что взрослым мужчиной, но тоска по дому все же предательски накатывала порою, и со временем богороща стала убежищем и для него.

Самое странное случилось в абсолютно обычный вечер; к тому времени тайно коротать вечера в богороще стало уже привычкой, и Лорас, устроившись между примятых зарослей, ждал появления своего лорда. Такое поведение совсем не казалось ему странным, и он, в принципе, не стеснялся этого, но когда Ренли, пробираясь в свой закуток у чардрева, не сел на облюбованное им место в ложбинке между белых корней, а последовал дальше, Лорас заволновался. Впрочем, прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, Ренли уже отодвинул густые заросли диких роз и смотрел прямо на своего оруженосца. В его глазах искрился смех, но лицо оставалось предельно серьезным.

\- Научишь меня? – и лорд Штормового Предела кивнул на стебли мелких розочек, которые как раз срезал Лорас. От удивления кинжал выпал из рук мальчика, а сам он успел лишь кивнуть, не находясь с ответом.

Младший Тирелл так увлекся мысленным сочинением хоть какого-то оправдания своему поведению, что не заметил, как Ренли устроился напротив него и достал свой кинжал, готовый срезать нужные стебли. Поначалу обучение выходило довольно неловким, но лорд оказался прилежным учеником, а его увлеченность этим занятием вызывала смех, и скоро к Лорасу вернулись его одиннадцатилетняя общительность и веселье. Сплетя первый более или менее приличный венок, Ренли, осчастливленный успехом, надел его себе на голову, и не снимал до самой ночи. Невольно повторяя действия маленькой Маргери, он всем с гордостью рассказывал, что венок сплел сам, а этому тонкому искусству научил его юный оруженосец. Никто не смел насмехаться над братом короля, но ближайшие пару дней Лорасу приходилось заново доказывать свое мастерство в тренировочных боях со сверстниками. Впрочем, его умения не вызывали сомнений, и через некоторое время инцидент был забыт.

Зато благодаря тому душному вечеру, проведенному с Ренли в тени богорощи, их отношения наконец начали налаживаться. Поначалу Лорас не назвал бы это дружбой, да и благоговейного трепета, как другие оруженосцы, он не испытывал, но все же еще через несколько месяцев он проводил все свое время подле своего лорда, и тот был не против. 

После этого он редко вспоминал это свое умение. Лишь изредка, например, когда Ренли, валяясь в садах Хайгардена на земле, просил рассказать что-нибудь о Маргери, чтобы получше узнать свою невесту. Молодой рыцарь, не придумав достойный ответ, сплел густой венок из белых роз. Ренли задремал под теплым осенним солнцем, и поэтому Лорас просто молча устроил венок на его груди. На мгновение это зрелище показалось невероятно страшным, а расслабленное во сне лицо напомнило вечную маску смерти. Но наваждение прошло быстро; Ренли проснулся почти сразу, и звонко рассмеялся, увидев венок. Рыцарь рассмеялся тоже, и веселье быстро унесло все печальные мысли. На ужине Баратеон преподнес этот венок Маргери как собственное творение, пообещав увенчать ее короной не менее прекрасной. Лорас вовсе не расстроился из-за этой маленькой лжи, к тому же видеть улыбку на лице сестры было приятно. Ренли снова хвастался, что этому обучил его Лорас, но к этому времени авторитет юного Рыцаря Цветов был нерушим, и доказывать ничего не пришлось.

Еще с того жаркого летнего вечера, когда Лорасу было семь, плетение венков ассоциировалось у него с чем-то теплым. С сестрой, которая порой заменяла ему всю семью, с домом, со счастьем, позже – с Ренли. Сейчас же он не ощущал ничего. Он бездумно срезал стебли, вертел их в руках, пристраивая и так, и эдак, но в итоге выходили только смятые лепестки. Дикие розы, переплетаясь с кустами терновника, росли прямо здесь, за стенами Штормового Предела, у самого моря, защищенные невысокими холмами. Они были довольно слабыми, лепестки имели грязновато-розовый цвет, ягоды перезрели, а шипы, наоборот, были особенно длинными. Меньше всего на свете Лорас ожидал найти в этом месте розы и терновник, но, увидев их, внезапно понял, что должен отправить своего короля в последний путь с частичкой себя. Поэтому он упорно, раз за разом переплетал венки, обрезав почти все кусты, а на него накрапывал мерзкий мелкий дождик, обещавший перерасти в бурю. Он исколол пальцы в кровь, но в итоге венок вышел именно таким, как надо. Плотное плетение из мелких бутончиков перемежалось острыми шипами, торчащими во все стороны. Не совсем так, как учила его когда-то шестилетняя Маргери, но его мертвому королю уже все равно, будет ли колоть венок. Он устроил тело Ренли со всеми доспехами в узкую лодочку, которая стояла тут с незапамятных времен, положил рядом оружие, золотую корону с оленьими рогами, а в сложенные на груди руки примостил венок. Его последнюю корону из роз и терновника. Он знал, что в Речных Землях лодку с покойником принято поджигать. Возможно, это как-то связанно с традициями Семерых, но сейчас это волновало рыцаря меньше всего. Молчаливые Сестры уже отмолились над телом, и пришла пора молитв Лораса.

Начиналась настоящая буря, и море уже было неспокойным. Зайдя в воду, Лорас толкал перед собой лодку так далеко, как мог, не опасаясь при этом утонуть в высоких волнах. Он не знал, что будет дальше, не прибьет ли тело обратно к берегу, но именно таким было завещание его короля. Похоронить его в воде. Задумывался ли когда-нибудь Ренли, что его смерть окажется столь скорой, а тело будет погребено в один из осенних штормов, совсем рядом с домом? Море всегда имело какое-то огромное значение для младшего из братьев Баратеонов, и Лорас не знал, было ли это как-то связано с гибелью его отца. Ренли не мог помнить его, к тому же море он скорее любил. Любил любым: спокойным и бушующим, ласковым и колюче-холодным. Иногда младший Тирелл задумывался о том, что Ренли следовало бы иметь на своем гербе морские волны. Больше всего Рыцарю Цветов хотелось верить, что его король действительно найдет последнее убежище в волнах моря и с венком в руках.

Отпуская лодку, рыцарь все еще не мог заставить себя почувствовать что-либо. Он не раз видел, как плакали рыцари и оруженосцы, прощаясь со своими умершими сюзеренами, и не видел в этом ничего зазорного. Но Ренли был Лорасу не просто его лордом, его королем или мужем его сестры. В первую очередь он был его другом. И сейчас, отдавая ему последнюю дань, Рыцарь Цветов чувствовал только пустоту в том месте, где когда-то жила их дружба.

Вряд ли Лорасу еще хоть раз придется плести венки. Наступали темные времена; они с Маргери отправлялись в Королевскую Гавань, и там им точно будет не до роз. А вот доказывать свою честь и преданность придется еще не раз. Лорас чувствовал, что сейчас, в темноте, у бушующего моря, посреди осенней бури, он прощается не только со своим королем, но и с детством.

Небо расчертила молния, но нигде, до самого горизонта, уже не было видно небольшой лодчонки. Ее поглотила стихия.

[30.12.2014]


End file.
